Tilun Yunaris
History Born on the Arkanian home world of Arkania, Tilun Yunaris belonged to the Yunaris bloodline, which was long enriched with the Force. As with a lot of the Arkanian race, Tilun thought himself superior to others. Tilun joined the Jedi Order as a child at the age of six. As a Jedi Initiate, Tilun exelled in several classes, most notibly basic teleknesis lessons. He was often seen as an overly mature youngling, well respected by his peers and teachers alike. Over time, his telekinesis skills grew and his powers were far beyond that of any other student in his age. Able to centre his mind and levitate almost two dozen different objects whilst others in his class still practiced with stones and other small objects, the young Arkanian was a highly impressive young man. During this stage of his life in his Initiate years, Tilun focused himself on developing his telekinesis powers hoping to become the most power telekinesis user in the Jedi Order, however his ambitions would see his powers in other fields flounder. His peception and senses of the Force lessened and his Jedi ability to sense other sentient's emotions became almost nonexistant as his persuit of telekinetic power overtook him. Warned numerous times by the Jedi Council in session, Tilun understood and continually tried to move away from his obsession with his telekinetic power and focus himself on his other classes and skills. However, as other students slowly advanced to the same level of skill of telekinetic powers, Tilun re immersed himself in his chase of Telekinetic dominance. Taken as a Padawan at the age of fourteen Tilun Yunaris was apprenticed to the now deceased Jedi Knight Drakus Fai. Jedi Knight Drakus Fai was, if Jedi could be scaled in terms of focus, totally the oppisite of Tilun. Drakus Fai was a follower of the Living Force and put a lot of his effort and own time, into stopping the seed of the Dark Side spreading. Drakus Fai and Tilun Yunaris became feared names in the Dark Force using community, as they tracked and turned several prominant Dark Force users. Fai favoured aggressive negotiations often engaging an opponent before trying to turn a Dark sider, his mastery of Djem So was legendary among the ranks of the Jedi and also his dedication the Jedi Order. The young Arkanian, Yunaris' talents with a Lightsaber fostered with his Master's teachings of Djem So. Soon, Tilun Yunaris would rival his own Master's skills in Djem So as he grew into a young man. During their training, Master Fai encouraged a young Tilun to continue his training with telekinetic powers something which Tilun revelled in. Toward the end of Tilun Yunaris' training, the Jedi Knight and Padawan were sent to broker peace between Gamorrean clans, Borggains and Goidink. Here they pair were ambushed by the Sith cult 'The Blades of Bane'. In the battle that ensued Knight Drakus Fai was cut down by one of the clan members. Grief stricken, Tilun Yunaris engaged the remaining six Dark Jedi defeating them flawlessly, using his rage to over power them. The young Arkanian fell dangerously close to the dark side during the fighting and swore to himself he would never let his emotions over power him. Tilun returned to the Jedi Temple with his Master's body, he revealed to the Council that the war was not in fact real and that it had been set up as a trap, layed down by the now defunct Dark Jedi clan 'The Blades of Bane'. Disturbed the new that they were unable to detect this threat the Council still, acknowledged Tilun's feat in bringing the cult down. Thus, promoting the Arkanian to Jedi Knight. Tilun played a vital part in the defence of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Imperial army stormed the Jedi homestead. Tilun was one of the select dozen Jedi to be sent to the attacking forces massing in the under ground sewer systems that wound their way up into the basement floors of the Jedi Temple. Here, Tilun's saber skills were put to the test as they were when his Master has perished, however now, he was a Jedi Knight and fully undeer control of his emotions. His skills with Djem So proved vital as he layed waste to dozens of Imperial troops. Sucessfully saving Jedi Xzodo from certain death. For his heroic efforts and deadly skill in the heat of the battle, he, like several other Jedi Knights was promoted to Jedi Master. Calm and centered, Tilun Yunaris is a powerful Jedi Master having trained a successful Padawan, Kilani Kerrik, a Talz. His powerful telekinetic abilities are unmatched he now teaches the art to youngling classes aswel as Padawan classes, however he is still an active field agent of the Jedi Order. Personality Tilun Yunaris still contains the base trait of Arkanians in that he sometimes displays his arrogance. He revells in his advanced Telekinetic powers, often displaying his talents to his classes to which he always recieves praise. A proponent of the Living Force, thanks to his Master, Tilun often preaches to his classes the importance of following ones instincts and trusting in the Force's guidence. Appearance Along with his Arkanian heritage, comes the snow white hair that all Arkanian's share aswel as his pure white eyes and pale skin. Tilun wears traditional Jedi robes, in similar style to his former Master. A brown under-tunic with a lightly tanned tunic and a dark brown cloak is usually draped over his shoulder, his boots are a light shade of grey that once belonged to his Master. Standing at the average height of 1.8 metres tall, his build is somewhat solid. His strong physique comes from his gruelling Lightsaber training sessions. Category: Characters